Too Soon
by babygirl669
Summary: Toby and Mia have been seeing each other in secret, first to share their pain over a lost friend, but it develops into something more... sexual in nature. But is it too soon to move on after losing a lover? Fic number four in a series I am writing about unlikely couples. Read and review please! One shot.


**This is story four in a series I am writing about unlikely couples in the Degrassi-verse. Only rule I have given myself is that the pairing must make sense when applied to the series, meaning they had to appear in at least one season together. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

It had been a month and a half since JT passed away. Liberty had thrown herself at me, and Mia hated me for lying about JT's last conversation with me. Overall, I was confused. My best friend was suddenly gone from my life, and I had no say about it. I wanted to do something. So I did.

Mia forgave me after a while, knowing that JT couldn't really control his feelings for Liberty, and he _had_ told me not to tell anyone.

We had started contacting one another when we felt especially down and out about our late friend, and soon, these calls became meeting and those meetings became encounters of the sexual kind.

The first one was pretty tame, a small kiss leading to a make out and then her running out saying it was "wrong".

Two or three more followed, where we experimented with oral and other forms of non-penetrative sex. Of course, this was after a week-long open discussion with the tanned beauty about how feelings emerging was not abnormal, and if it's happening, JT must be okay with it.

We talked and talked more leading up to our fourth meeting. She said she was ready to have sex again. Like real, penis-in-vagina sex. And I was stoked.

Many wouldn't think, or maybe they would, that I am still a virgin. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let such an experienced woman know that!

So I bought all the proper materials: condoms, lube, and even the ever-spendy "Morning after pill", just in case there was some sort of accident. I wouldn't let her see it unless something did happen anyway.

She already had one kid, and as much as I have grown to like her, I don't want to be the cause of her second teenage pregnancy, you know?

So the ninth Friday after the incident, I was getting set up in my room. My dad and stepmom were out for the evening and Ashley was off doing some music thing with Jimmy or Craig, or whoever she was dating at the time.

I would most likely get made fun of if anyone actually found out what I did to make the night special, it was pretty… romantic of me. I set up four sets of three candles at the four corners of my room, and I straightened up every bit of my bed, threw all my clothing in the hamper and made sure none of my dorky Star Trek memorabilia was present for my lady company to see and stare at while we were in the moment.

You see, the past sexual encounters have been held in my car, or at her house when her daughter was at ballet with her mom, or once in the school bathroom, but we don't talk about that. This was the first time she would be seeing the true _me_ , and I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself.

She was knocking on my door ten minutes later, wearing a long, tan trench coat with three rows of two black buttons and a black belt tying the flaps together.

"Hey there, Toby." She said, awkwardly as she untied the belt, revealing a black, lacy negligee. I felt a throbbing in my pants and knew my jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"Uh, uh, hi?" I managed to sputter out, "C-come in, Mia, please." The last words seemed desperate, but holy smokes, I wanted to do this. To do _her_.

"Thanks." She replied in the same awkward, slightly nervous tone. She removed her coat and handed it to me, not looking back. "Where's your room?" it was as if taking off the coat gave her a new level of confidence. In that moment, she was sexier than ever before.

"Down the hall, second door on your left." I replied, feigning my own confidence, but I was still a jittery mess beneath it all.

I hung her jacket on a row of hooks by the front door and scurried to catch up with her. When I was slowing my pace to her sultry, luxurious one, I felt a sense of uncontrollable, but soothing arousal rush over my body.

I knew my face was flushed, so I was even more relieved that I had decided the candlelight method of lighting instead of the high light fluorescent bulbs from my ceiling.

"I am very excited for this, Toby," she told me, turning around and taking my hands into hers.

"Yeah, uh, me, too, Mia," I stammered back, trying to maintain the eye contact she was making. She smiled and released one of my hand to take off my glasses, placing them on the bedside table and then leading me to my bed. She laid down first, in the most seductive way I could ever imagine. It was almost like it was effortless for her, and it probably was.

He hair was curled, and it framed her face delicately, almost porcelain doll-like.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked in a sassier voice than I was used to. But I loved it. I took off my shirt quickly, and followed with my pants. I didn't think it was fair she was wearing so little clothing and I was still fully dress with my clothes from that day at school.

When I was left in only my boxers, hard-on completely visible, I climbed onto the bed and leaned over the right side of her body to kiss her. Kiss her. And kiss her more. I was so distracted by this that I didn't notice her hand dropping to the waistband of my boxers, tugging at them gently. She bit my lip playfully, as if telling me she wanted to hurry along, which believe me, I did, too.

"Um, Now?" I asked nervously. She nodded while biting her own lip and looking up at me. God, she was hot.

I slipped off my underwear and laid them in a pile on the ground. She smiled and slowly opened her legs, revealing that she had, in fact, worn no panties to our rendezvous. My dick got harder, if that was even possible at this point.

She took my hand and pulled me toward her, kissing me once before asking, "Do you have any protection?"

I nodded my head vigorously, reaching into my bedside drawer and pulling out one condom, ripping the packet carefully, and rolling the rubber down to the base of my penis, just as Dr. Sally had taught us in grade eight.

She put a hand between her legs when I got repositioned and guided me to her entrance. I swallowed and took a deep breath, _my last moment as a virgin_ , I thought triumphantly as I pushed in.

I heard a small gasp come from her lips, but a smile on her face when I suddenly stopped, already thinking I was doing something wrong. She urged me to keep going, so I pushed in farther and farther, then pulled out. I don't know what guys say about sex not feeling good with a condom on, because it feels pretty fucking fantastic to me.

I was grunting on every thrust, feeding off the moans Mia was exclaiming. She kept telling me harder, and faster, so I complied and she yelled louder. Fuck, this felt so good. The more I focused on it the more I could feel my orgasm build. Soon enough, I couldn't hold it any longer and I groaned, releasing my seed into the latex inside of her.

I pulled out and laid down next to her.

"How does it feel not to be a virgin?" She asked.

I looked over, horrified. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, JT told me," She laughed and began to rub herself, and I realized that she must have not gotten her climax, but with how I was feeling, I wouldn't be much help to her anyway.

I started to drift off to sleep. In the distance, I heard a voice distinctively like Mia's scream "JT!" and then a minute of breathless moaning as she came down from her high.


End file.
